Like a Stone
by TutiSara
Summary: La luna menguante, como una roca, pálida como el, frente a su ventana. UlquiHime. Songfic con la canción Like a Stone de Audioslave. Aviso, contiene Lemon.


_**Nada. Este es mi segundo Songfic de Bleach, aviso, contiene Lemon.  
(para ser sincera es mi primer Lemon, asi k no me maten).**_

_**Anime: Bleach  
Pareja: Ulquiorra x Orihime  
**__**Genero: Angst  
Canción: Like a Stone  
Artista: Audioslave  
Distrufenlo**_

_**Bleach No me pertenece, ni Like a Stone. ambos son de Tite Kubo y Audioslave respectivamente ^^  
**_

* * *

_On A Cold Wet, Afternoon  
And No Room For Love And Emptiness  
By A Freeway  
I Confess, I Was Lost In The Pages  
Of A Book, Full Of Death  
Reading How We´Ll Die Alone  
And If A God, Will Lay To Rest  
Anywhere We Want To Go_

_Querido Diario:  
**Ya ha pasado un mes desde…**  
No se como comenzar a escribir. Me han sucedido tantas cosas…  
En el borde de mi cama mientras las horas pasan, debo confesar honestamente todas las cosas que hecho. Esta vez pido perdon pero no se a quien pedirselo. pido un dia mas para redimir mis pecados, para vivir otra vez, **para encontrarle otra vez…**  
_  
Inoue Orihime solo puede derramar una lágrima que se pierde entre las páginas de su diario. Todo había vuelto a la Normalidad. O bueno, no todo. Despues de derrotar a Aizen, las cosas se tornaron pacíficas, tanto en Karakura como en la Sociedad de Almas. Ya era mas que obvio que Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia estaban juntos, cosa que Orihime no soportaba ver. Se preguntaba muy a menudo porque todos eran felices cuando ella estaba deshecha por dentro.

**_Ulquiorra Schiffer._**  
_  
_El solo acordarse del cuarto espada le producía algo de alegría. La Sociedad de almas la había perdonado por irse, por abandonar a sus amigos, y no la sentenciaron a muerte. Sus amigos habían celebrado con ella la decisión, pero a ella le daba lo mismo. Al cabo de unos dias fue a hablar con Urahara a ver si le podía decir algo al respecto.  
_Como si eso valiera algo para mi.-_Se dijo la chica entre sus pensamientos. Urahara le había dicho que tenía que continuar con su vida, tratar de olvidarse del Cuarto Espada, puesto que había sido el enemigo, no había sido mas.  
Viendose incapaz de escribir algo mas en su diario, Orihime lo cerró y lo guardó debajo de su cama. Ya con su pijama puesta, se dispuso a ir a dormir, pero algo se lo impidió.

_**Ven conmigo, mujer**_.-Orihime volteó hacia la ventana, pero eran solo ilusiones suyas. Ulquiorra no estaba allí. Las cortinas se movían con fuerza, ya que el viento soplaba fuertemente en esa noche de luna menguante, que siempre que ella la veía, le recordaba a el, puesto que el siempre aparecía en las noches de luna menguante en Las Noches. Orihime cerró la ventana.

_In Your House  
I Long To Be  
Room By Room  
Patiently  
I´ll Wait For You There  
Like A Stone  
I´ll Wait For You There  
Alone..._

Lo que Orihime escuchó en medio del viento no fueron alucinaciones. Ulquiorra estaba allí, en carne y hueso, con su traje, en frente de ella, con la mano extendida. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera vivo si Ichigo lo había…? Orihime no fue capaz de terminar la pregunta en su mente, porque apenas lo vió, comenzó a llorar y se abalanzó en sus brazos, dejando al Arrancar sorprendido.

-Ul…Ulquiorra…¿C…Como?  
-Ori…Mujer, deja de llorar.  
-P…Pero si estas…-Orihime no podía articular palabra. Solo quería abrazarlo asi el no la dejara. Pero se sorprendió. A estas alturas el ya la hubiera apartado, pero no. El le estaba devolviendo el abrazo. Imposible. Pero cierto. Y además la había llamado por su nombre.  
-¿Por qué crees que Aizen-Sama nos puso la Luna en Las Noches?. Es una capacidad de regeneración. Además yo no morí tan simple. Solo me volví cenizas. Mujer, deja de llorar. Mi misión sigue siendo protegerte, asi Aizen-Sama ya no esté.  
-Ulquiorra…y…¿te quedaras?...-Preguntó esperanzada la chica.  
-No. Solo puedo venir cuando haya luna menguante. Lo siento.  
-¿y que hiciste…alla?...-Orihime lo entendió. Solo tenía una noche por mes para estar con Ulquiorra. Ella entendió que el iba a volver cada mes por ella. Solo por ella. Además, aunque el espada no fuera muy comunicativo, en esta ocasión era la excepción a toda regla, asi que la chica decidió sacarle el mayor partido a esta situación. Por lo menos antes de que Kurosaki y compañía, que estaban en la Sociedad de almas, se dieran cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando en su casa, en su cuarto, y se armara otra guerra, de nuevo, y por su culpa.  
-Digamos que no fue sencillo. Debo confesar, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, acerca de mi muerte, de la soledad, del corazón que tu me mostraste. Ese dichoso corazón que me tiene aquí.

_And On My Death Bed  
I Will Prey  
To The Gods And The Angels  
Like A Pagan  
To Anyone Who Will Take Me To, Heaven  
To A Place  
I Recall  
I Was There So Long Ago  
The Sky Was Bruised  
The World Was Black  
And There You Led Me, On_

Orihime no esperaba lo que iba a pasar a continuación. El Espada la besó. Y fue de esos besos que te toman por sorpresa, que duran un instante, pero que te dejan con un sabor agridulce de querer mas. Desde que estaba en Hueco Mundo se había imaginado todo tipo de situaciones con el Espada, desde tiernas hasta sexuales, pero no esperaba que alguna se fuera a realizar. Al fin y al cabo eran solo imaginaciones…nada mas.

-¿p…por que?

-Enseñame a hacer el amor, Orihime.-Aquello la dejó atónita. No sabía ni que responderle. El silencio se hizo evidente por unos momentos. La chica estaba roja a mas no poder, mientras que Ulquiorra seguía impasible, esperando una respuesta.

-T…Tu…

-Si lo que preguntas es si alguna vez he tenido sexo con alguien, si. En mi vida humana. Pero no me enseñaron lo que es hacer el amor. En mi vida humana nunca conocí lo que era el corazón. Por eso, ya que me enseñaste que era, quiero que me enseñes a hacer el amor.

-y…yo…

-¿Eres virgen?-Orihime asintió.-No te preocupes. Esta vez te protegeré como se debe, para ver si puedo tener un lugar en tu paraiso o al menos si un bello angel como tu me pueda llevar al infierno de la pasión.-Estas palabras dejaron anonanada a la chica, lo cual aprovechó Ulquiorra para besarla de nuevo, con mas ferocidad, buscando tenerlo todo, saberlo todo, amarlo todo, acerca de esa chica inusual.

Orihime no desaprovechó la situación, y profundizó el beso con el Espada, no era el momento para arrepentirse, pues en el fondo esto era lo que había querido desde hace tiempo. Tenía que reconocerlo. No se había imaginado a si misma en este tipo de situaciones ni siquiera con Kurosaki, y menos despues de verlo convertido en Hollow, o verlo con Rukia. Solo el estaba allí. Solo Ulquiorra. Pero ella no podía encontrar la respuesta al porqué solo era el cuarto espada el que ocupaba sus pensamientos lujuriosos. Quizás era porque le atemorizaba menos que Ichigo, porque a pesar de todo el había logrado entenderla en medio de su soledad, había logrado que ella se hiciera mas fuerte, inconscientemente, pero lo había hecho._  
_

_In Your House  
I Long To Be  
Room By Room  
Patiently  
I´ll Wait For You There  
Like A Stone  
I´ll Wait For You There  
Alone... Alone_

_  
_Ulquiorra aprovechó para acostarla en su cama, mientras ella bajaba el cierre de su chaqueta y se deshacia de la misma. El agujero de Hollow y el 4 tatuado en su pecho estaban allí, intactos, para recordarle a ella quien era aquel sujeto al que le iba a entregar todo. Orihime puso una mano en su pecho y empezó a bajarla. Quería sentir el roce de su mano con ese cuerpo tan bien formado que la había enloquecido por tanto tiempo. Los besos y caricias no se hicieron esperar. El levantó su pijamita y se la quitó, dejandola solo con una tanga pequeña. Orihime sabía que pasaría si seguian adelante, pero continuó. Ese _hombre _la había cambiado por completo, había hecho que ella fuera mas valiente de lo que había sido antes, le había mostrado lo que era confiar de verdad sin tener miedo en la otra persona. Por eso es que Orihime decidió entregarse. Ella le había hecho ver esa luz que le hacía falta, y ella no podía dar marcha atrás.

Mientras Orihime lo besaba y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, Ulquiorra estaba ocupado con sus manos, masajeando los senos de la chica, variando la velocidad con que lo hacía. Después de esto, el espada tomó un pezón y se lo metió a la boca, succionandolo y dandole pequeños mordiscos que provocaban que Orihime solo atinara a soltar leves gemidos, que podían variar en intensidad según el placer que esta sentía. De alguna manera, el cuarto espada entendió que necesitaba a esa mujer mucho mas de lo que pensaba.

**-¿Me tienes miedo, mujer?**

**-No tengo miedo.**

Ella sabía que el era todo lo que necesitaba. La hacía sentirse valorada, viva, feliz. No podía permitirse perderlo de nuevo. Lo que ella había sentido por Kurosaki Ichigo no había sido nada en comparación a lo que estaba sintiendo por el cuarto espada. Por eso disfrutaba cada segundo. Disfrutó cuando se deshizo de la parte inferior de su hakama mientras el se deshacía de su tanga, disfrutó dejarlo completamente desnudo y con su miembro totalmente erecto, disfrutó causar ese tipo de reacciones en alguien como Ulquiorra. Por primera vez en su vida, Orihime Inoue se sentía deseada en verdad. Se sentía como una mujer de verdad.

Ulquiorra trataba de asimilar que era lo que esa mujer le estaba causando. No había experimentado nunca lo que estaba sintiendo, ni siquiera en su vida humana. El encarnaba el vacío, el Nihilismo, pero eso, en estos momentos, estaba relegado a un segundo plano. Solo sabía que la mujer que tenía al frente estaba volviendolo loco, y quería que ella fuera feliz, quería protegerla, a cualquier costo. Quería que fuera solo suya y que gritara su nombre cuantas veces fuera necesario. La deseaba. Y estaba haciendo el amor con ella.

_In All I Read  
Till The Day Was Gone  
And I Sat In Regret  
In All The Things I´Ve Done  
For All That I´Ve Blessed  
And All That I´Ve Wronged  
In Dreams Till My Death  
I Will Wonder On_

El placer que ambos estaban experimentando era inimaginable. Después de estar completamente desnudos, ambos sabían que ese era el momento. El estaba sentado en la cama, ella estaba encima suyo.

-Seré muy cuidadoso, mu…Orihime. Lo prometo.-Dicho esto, Ulquiorra introdujo su miembro dentro de Orihime, lentamente. Sintió la barrera, pero la traspasó. Orihime solo soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, hasta que el Espada empezó con sus embestidas. La chica lo besaba, tratando de acallar los gemidos de placer que cada vez eran mas fuertes, pero era imposible. Orihime enroscó sus piernas en la cintura de Ulquiorra, para que este pudiera enterrar mas a fondo su miembro dentro de ella. Lo quería todo, quería que lo llenara. Ella se empezó a mover frenéticamente mientras el aceleraba las embestidas, cada vez mas fuertes. Era lo que ellos estaban buscando y pidiendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Para fortuna de ambos, lo que estaba pasando no era producto de su imaginación.

-Ahhhh….Ulquii….hmmmm….onegai….sigue…-Ulquiorra aprovechó y le dio un leve mordisco a Orihime en el cuello, besándolo lentamente, con ganas, llenandola por todos lados, no sabía donde empezar ni donde terminar. La chica se arqueó, el placer que sentía era inimaginable, y el espada aprovechó para jugar con sus senos. Uno de ellos lo tenía en la mano, mientras sujetaba el pezon, acariciandolo, apretandolo, mientras que el otro estaba siendo estimulado por la boca del arrancar. En respuesta a esto, Orihime estalló en un orgasmo y terminó corriendose mientras que el espada seguía con sus embestidas, al poco rato, Ulquiorra también llegó al Orgasmo. Salió de ella y ambos se quedaron acostados en la cama. Al poco rato, Ulquiorra se levantó y se vistió.

-Orihime. Debo irme.-Ya no tenía porque decirle mujer. Era suya. Ya no dependía de Aizen-Sama y sus deseos. Ahora era por los deseos del Cuarto Espada.

-¿y…ya?-El sueño estaba venciendo a la chica.

-Te voy a proteger cuanto pueda. Lo prometo. Vuelvo en un mes.-Ulquiorra se fue mientras Orihime se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su primera vez no habia estado para nada mal.

_In Your House  
I Long To Be  
Room By Room  
Patiently  
I´ll Wait For You There  
Like A Stone  
I´ll Wait For You There  
Alone... Alone_

-¿Qué diablos pasó aqui?-Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida y algunos capitanes de la sociedad de almas estaban dentro de la habitación de Orihime, solo para encontrarla durmiendo solo con una cobija encima y con la ventana abierta. El cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, los libros tumbados en el suelo. La luna iluminaba toda la habitación, pero parecía que tuviera una sonrisita de suficiencia. Rukia se acercó a la chica, quien parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla…pero notó ciertas cosas en Orihime. Tenía varios morados en el cuello y tenía los labios algo hinchados, como si…

-_Ulquiorra…mmmm…._-murmuró la chica entre sueños.

-Vamonos. No hay nada que ver aquí.-Sentenció Rukia

-Pero…Rukia…

-Shhh…Ichigo, baka, dejala dormir. No se ha recuperado todavía del shock.

-Un mes no basta. Orihime cambió mucho en las noches.-Terció Ishida.

-vamonos de una vez.-Ordenó Byakuya.

Y asi, ellos se fueron, sin decir mas. Pero al menos Orihime sabe que cada vez que haya luna llena, volverá. Mientras tanto, ella tendrá que esperar, pacientemente, y seguirse comportando como esa fria roca que aparenta ser desde hace un mes hace los demas. Esperar sola es una tortura. Pero ella esperará. Ella velará porque nadie se de cuenta, porque le ama y porque le va a extrañar. Y porque sabe que el siempre la verá, desde el cielo, cada noche, el estará ahí, velando por ella, porque a pesar de todo, su carácter no cambia. Ulquiorra Schiffer le enseñó a Orihime Inoue como ser como una roca ante los problemas, y ella le enseñó como tener un corazón.

* * *

_**Bueno, no siendo mas...este fue mi primer lemon (si, ya se, soy malisima...T_T)  
Solo digo...si te gustó, dejame un Review...si no te gustó, también. quiero saber en que aspectos debo mejorar  
un abrazo y feliz navidad ^^  
Tuti-chan**_


End file.
